Together Forever
by BlackMill
Summary: Today is the anniversary when my mother was gone for good,"Don't worry mother I'll be there." I put my amulet on and fix my dress then firmly grasped the knife "I love you more." *MAY CONTAIN SOME FEELS*


Together Forever -By Jackalyn **A/n Ok so this story your about to read was a assignment for my English class so yea and the character Dawn is not based on dawnables so please don't think this is about her NOT to be rude i just like that name :3 some parts are missed up BUT im to lazy to fix those problems XC so yea plus its late... ANYWAYS enjoy this short story i made. OH BTW this is taking place in the minecraft world though so yea ENJOY AGAIN.  
**

"Mother and I were very close." as I said to myself gazing at the bright crystal moon gleaming at the night sky. I then stared at my amulet that was laying my bed as it was being reflected from the moon."how could she be gone." I look back at my window whispering to myself "I miss you mommy a lot really please come back, you _sunset promise_."A tear dropping from my eyes on to my cheek. I look down at my dress that my mother gave me before she was gone. Today is the anniversary when my mother was gone for good. I remember all the good and fun times we had. I then walk to my bed and sat down,i picked up the amulet that was once laying on my bed. This amulet was beautiful it was bright teal in the inside of it and dark blue on the outside of it. It reminded me about the ocean a lot but not only that it reminded me the colors of my mother's eyes bright baby blue eyes almost as if it was teal. You maybe be wondering what happened to my mother? It was the year 1983 the kingdom just got started not to long ago,i was six years old at that time. I was playing in the wood's but I was not alone I was with my father. My father was a hunter for the kingdom and the king told him and other hunter's to go hunt for some food. My father thought I would be a great idea for me to go with him since i LOVE ADVENTURING so i couldn't just say no

to an opportunity like this."Daddy can I get a bow and gun like you?" "no dawn this weapon is to big and powerful for a little girl your age." "But why?" letting out a groan."Look your mother said she needed some berries so since you're her little helper so get some berries for her." He then hands me a basket that look's like it was just made."Ok daddy." I then gave my dad a great warm smile. "make sure to stay near me ok?" "yes daddy." I then go on my berry expedition. After a good 20 minutes of searching and collecting I finally had enough berries for my mother. When I turned to go find my father, I hear a loud bang it sounded as if it came from a cannon but I didn't worry I thought one of the hunter's found a cow or any animal and shot at it. Until my father quickly grabbed me by my wrist's as if there were danger near by. "Daddy what happened!" I then started to panicking so much that I almost tripped on a branch while we were running. At last we were at that the kingdom as well all the other hunter 's that were with us. Smoke covering every corner of the kingdom I could only see a little I tried my best to keep an eye on my father until he told me to go home."DAWN GO HOME NOW ITS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" I tried my best to speak loud enough so my father could hear me."BUT DADD-."

"PLEASE DAWN FOR YOUR DADDY AND MOMMY!" "ok daddy LOVE YOU!" I ran as fast as I could and trying not to knock out any berries in the basket. When I got home I could hear my mother making some lunch I was pretty surprised that she didn't hear the cannon's going off but that didn't bother me."Mom!?" "Yes Dawn I'm in the kitchen." Her voice was so clam and soft which comforted me form what had happen 5 minutes ago. I than ran in the kitchen and hugged her I hugged to fast that she almost dropped her spoon that she was cooking with."I missed you mommy." "You have only been away for a few minutes?" "Oh... well I got some berries for you." "Thank you my little helper you're always there when I need you." "I love you mommy." "I love you more" She then want back cooking whatever she was making, I just went to my room and started to paint on my walls. Till I heard a knocking noise on our door I quickly ran towards the door and opened it, what could be the last time I will ever see her again. They then pushed me out of there sight and towards my mother, they then grab her which really made me want to kill them. "NO STOP LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed on top of my lungs they didn't even look at me they just ignored me. My mother was struggling for life and for them to let go she fought and fought."QUIT FIGHTING US!" "I WONT STOP FOR EVERY MOMENT OF MY LIFE I WILL KEEP FIGHTING FOR MY HUSBAND, MY DAUGHTER,MY FAMILY!" Both of the soldiers look at each other then nodded they turn back at my mother ,"We will let have 3 minutes then you're going out there." They then let go of her I hugged tightly so nobody can take her away. She then reached out a little amulet "here take this don't worry about me ok I promise I will come back I _sunset promise_." "Really?" " Yes." "ok I love you mommy." "i love you more." We then hugged but it didn't last long as I thought it would be."Alright time's up come on." as they dragged her away to the front door she screamed "I _SUNSET PROMISE!" _when the door close I just broke down tear's everywhere I couldn't stop crying I just laid there on the floor waiting. A week had past the kingdom was having a ceremonial for those who fought. I was crying when I had found my mother's grave I then look at my father's eye's it was so dark and sad but mostly it was fear thing's that he had gone through too fight for the kingdom from the evil hollow. I felt a little tap on my shoulder it was the queen she was standing there handing me a little daisy. "we all know how you feel right now and remember you are a strong girl." She then hugged me, hugs were so much like my mother's I just didn't want to let go. But that happened 7 years ago I still cant image of her dead laying on the cold hard dirt. But today I will not suffer no more i'll be joining her soon and I would be like I was when I was a little girl, don't worry I already wrote my father a letter to let him know I'm now with mom and were happy together. I love my father he never did anything bad to me I just prefer my mother I don't know why but I just have a connection with her. I then pull out a sharp knife from my pillow I look at for a good 10 seconds smiling "Don't worry mother I'll be there." I put my amulet on and fix my dress then firmly grasped the knife "I love you more."


End file.
